Headline Love
thumb|250px|Headline Love - Sweet Ann y Big Al Headline Love '(''Amor Encabezado) Es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Esta canción cuenta la historia de una mujer (Sweet Ann) que soñaba con vivir la vida como una celebridad. Ella se casa con un hombre rico (Big Al) y le da todo lo que quiere, pero ella se cansa de todo tipo de placer. Desesperadamente quería la fama, pero al no encontrar ninguna mención de ella en los medios de comunicación, ella decide hacer algo imprudente por la emoción y la atención. Al final ella choca su coche en una valla publicitaria de alguien más popular que ella (Quién podría ser Miku Hatsune). '''Intérpretes : Sweet Ann y Big Al. 'Música y Letra : '''Koda-P '''Ilustración y Vídeo: '''Myst Saphyr *Youtube Letra Traducida al español por : Sonika Inglés= Her eyes were blinded by all of the glitter in the world. Money, fame, and a life of excitement. Every day, a new joy. She fell in love with a man who had everything but her heart. Smiling now, he had no way to know, he'd give it all for his Headline Love. Wanted to live her life in the spotlight. Wanted to love a love of pure passion. Dreaded that day that life would grow boring. Happiness was a headline away. He was the one she thought would provide her all of her needs and every desire. Never to see the end of the road where nothing left was enough for her. Gave it all for his Headline Love. Her life was spent like a superstar, wanting more and more. Searching shelves for a glimpse of her fame. Good or bad, no matter. Her jaded eyes ever slowly grew difficult to impress. Breaking down in her search for sensation, everyone had to know her name. Wanted to live her life in the spotlight. Wanted to love a love of pure passion. Dreaded that day that life would grow boring. Happiness was a headline away. He was the one she thought would provide her all of her needs and every desire. Never to see the end of the road where nothing left was enough for her. Gave it all for his Headline Love. ''Driving fast around the corner '' - a sports car.'' Flashing lights were only seconds behind. After a criminal, speeding away from the bank that she held up all just for the rush. She never saw the sign until she hit it - a billboard firmly posted by the side of the road. Ended her life below someone more glamorous, painted above her one hundred times larger than ever was possible or even attainable. Wanted to live her life in the spotlight. Wanted to love a love of pure passion. Dreaded that day that life would grow boring. Happiness was a headline away. He was the one she thought would provide her all of her needs and every desire. Never to see the end of the road where nothing left was enough for her. Gave it all for his Headline Love. Nothing in the world was enough for her. |-| Español= Sus ojos estaban cegados por todo el brillo del mundo. El dinero, la fama, y una vida de emoción. Cada día, una nueva alegría. Ella se enamoró de un hombre que lo tenía todo, pero su corazón. Sonriendo ahora, no tenía manera de saber, que daría todo por su Amor Encabezado. Quería vivir su vida en el centro de atención. Quería amar un amor por pura pasión. Temía ese día en que la vida se volviera aburrida. La Felicidad Era un encabezado lejano. Él era el único que pensaba darle todas sus necesidades y todos sus deseos. Nunca vio el final de la carretera, donde nada era suficiente para ella. Lo dio todo por su Amor encabezado. Su vida la pasó como una superestrella, con ganas de más y más. Buscando estanterías para darle un vistazo a su fama. Buena o mala , no importaba Sus ojos cansados crecían lentamente cada vez más difíciles de impresionar. Rompió en su búsqueda de sensaciones, todo el mundo tenía que saber su nombre. Quería vivir su vida en el centro de atención. Quería amar un amor por pura pasión. Temía ese día en que la vida se volviera aburrida. La Felicidad Era un encabezado lejano. Él era el único que pensaba darle todas sus necesidades y todos sus deseos. Nunca vio el final de la carretera, donde nada era suficiente para ella. Lo dio todo por su Amor encabezado. '' Manejo rapido alrededor de la esquina'' '' - un auto deportivo''. '' las luces intermitentes estaban sólo unos segundos detrás''. '' Tras un criminal, alejándose a toda velocidad del'' '' banco , sólo por la emoción ''. Ella nunca vio la señal hasta que la golpeó - Una cartelera firmemente puesta en la orilla de la carretera. Terminó su vida debajo de alguien más atractivo pintado cerca de un centenar veces Ser más grande Alguna vez fue posible o incluso alcanzable. Quería vivir su vida en el centro de atención. Quería amar un amor por pura pasión. Temía ese día en que la vida se volviera aburrida. La Felicidad Era un encabezado lejano. Él era el único que pensaba darle todas sus necesidades y todos sus deseos. Nunca vio el final de la carretera donde Nada era suficiente para ella. Dio todo por su amor encabezado Nada en el mundo era suficiente para ella. Curiosidades *Una parte de la popularidad de esta canción,fue por un concierto fanmade de Engloids,donde mientras Sweet Ann y Big Al cantaban esta canción hubieron fallos técnicos con los vocaloid haciendo que desaparecieran del escenario por unos momentos. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Sweet Ann Categoría:Interpretada por Big Al Categoría:Canción publicada en 2011